


Bucky Barnes' Daughter

by Pharoh



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Charlotte's had a bad life, Experimentation, Harm to Children, There will be violence, canon-level violence, etc - Freeform, may change as the story goes on, so has bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharoh/pseuds/Pharoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Buchanan Barnes never expected to be a father. Now Steve, he could see being a father. But no, Bucky himself never thought he would have kids. Especially after being the Winter Soldier. What happens when he suddenly is given a file containing all the information that was gathered on his daughter? Can he learn how to be a father? And is Hydra really gone for good?</p><p>Charlotte Taylor knows nothing but the inside of a lab. That's all she can remember her life being. She gets rescued from the Citadel, but what does she have? What is life outside her cell like for her? And what happens when she is finally introduced to her only family? Will she learn to be a daughter, or will she stay with the family she has found and fought with, the one she has just put her trust in? Can she learn how to trust someone else again? And is Ultra really gone for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     James Buchanan Barnes never expected to be a father. Did he want kids? Maybe. He was scared that he would be a bad father, or that he would mess the kid up. Now Steve, he could see being a father. He was the good guy. As soon as the right dame comes along and sees through Steve’s tiny body and discovers how great he is, Bucky knew that Steve would have an amazing family. Bucky never told Steve that he wished he could be part of that. They couldn’t have kids anyways. People would talk. He wasn’t going to take a chance at a family away from Steve. He would be an amazing dad. So no, Bucky Barnes himself never expected to have kids of his own.  
      When he went to war, Bucky wasn’t expecting to get back home. That was even before he had been captured, had been strapped to a table and started forgetting what home even was. But then Steve came along and rescued him. Except now, Steve was taller than him, was big and had muscled and could run now. In fact, Steve could outpace him easily, and he never got sick now. During the war, as he thought he would die, he finally told Steve. Drunk, with adrenaline still pumping from a fight earlier today, Bucky finally told Steve that he loved him, no matter how big he was. Steve smiled, bigger than Bucky had ever seen, and that was that. They were a thing, even if no one else knew about them. Steve was Bucky’s family.  
      They had talked about kids. One night, in their tent, dirt and blood under their fingernails, with the smell of sweat and gunpowder still clinging to them and holding each other as tightly as they could, they had talked about it. Steve told Bucky that when they got back, maybe they could adopt. Could find some house out in the country, get a picket fence and forget about the war. Maybe then everyone would forget about them. They wanted nothing more than to settle down and live quietly, wrapped up in each other and maybe a few kids, a dog if Steve used those puppy dog eyes that got him whatever he wanted.  
      But then there was the fateful day on the train, when Bucky fell. Steve reached his hands out as far as he could, but he couldn’t save his partner. With Bucky, any notion of having kids fell away, lost out of sight. He wanted nothing more than to follow Bucky. Than to find him again in whatever afterlife there was. But there was still a war to fight. He couldn’t stop now. So Steve pulled himself up, sat for a moment to try and tuck away the grief until he wasn’t a room away from his target. There, he found Bucky’s dog tags where they lay. The chain was broken, and Steve could see the ends shot off, saw how close the bullet came to ending Bucky right in front of him. Then he stood up and fought the war.  
      Unknown to Steve, has partner was still alive. Bucky lay on the snowy ground, in too much pain to think of much of anything. He floated in and out of consciousness. He had a dream where he and Steve got what they wanted. There was a house, a little girl running and jumping onto their bed and waking them up, asking if they would make pancakes with her. Then a man came and dragged Bucky along as rocks and ice cut at Bucky’s clothes, the shredded remains of his arm, and Bucky finally passed out. He didn’t think of anything after that.  
      The Winter Soldier didn’t even think of family. He had been sent to kill families, but he had never thought of having one of his own. It wasn’t in his programming. Family was getting close to someone, getting close to someone was a liability. He was a machine. He didn’t need family.  
      Natalia Romanova eventually came along. He finally felt like more than a machine, yet he still never thought of family. He couldn’t. Natalia herself knew that she wouldn’t want kids. She definitely never wanted anything to do with children. That could only end badly. She had seen it happen.  
      However, they were soon discovered to be interacting more than strictly necessary for a mission. They were caught. Instead of just wiping them and starting over, Hydra needed something else. They saw how they almost lost their best weapon. To humanity, and to someone without it. Hydra needed something in case they lost their Soldier.  
      Hydra came up with the idea for a procedure. They were going to breed the Soldier, to have children who they could train from birth, kids that already had superior DNA. There was an accident, though- several of the children were lost. A traitor had stolen the children away, hidden. Hydra couldn't find them anymore. They had no idea what had happened, or how it could have happened. Not to them. There was one child left, though. Except there was something... different about this child. Its DNA wasn’t human. Hydra had prepared for the child not being completely normal, but this was something else entirely. Upon research and the Intel from a few specialists, they discovered that the child they made was of an entirely different species.  
      “Homosuperior” was the term the specialists had coined. This new species had three powers. They had telekinesis, telepathy, and they could teleport. Hydra was interested in them, dreams of some of the best supersoldiers the world had ever seen. They would make Captain America a thing of the past. There would be no more people worshipping such an outdated thing when Hydra could make an entire army, each soldier more powerful than him and their own Winter Soldier combined. Unfortunately, their dreams were slashed when they discovered that the homosuperiors could not kill. Hydra would find a way, though.  
      There was four experts that came to a secluded base to teach Hydra what they had learned about the species, a few homosuperiors themselves. They didn’t share their names, and neither did Hydra’s scientists. There was four of them that had come at Hydra’s call- A tall man, with blond hair and an aloof personality, another with dark hair and an English accent, and the last man, who had graying hair and eyes too kind for a facility like the one he was in, or the one he was a part of.  
      Last was a child, no more than a teenager for sure. He stood behind the blonde man and the kind man, who seemed to shield him. He was the same species as the child, and had come to demonstrate the powers that a child could possess at a young age. Upon seeing the toddler, he slowly moved towards the poor thing, lying on a sheet alone and crying on a cold table. As the teenager reached his hand out, the child wrapped its tiny hand around the other’s finger. It couldn’t have been any more than two, soft hair and skin that he could see was already scarred. He knew what a mark from a needle looked like, and found that he was angry. How could someone do that to someone so young and innocent? It quieted now, looking up to the other with a curious look for such a small thing.  
      Unknown to the others, the man with the accent called out to the teenager telepathically. _“John!”_ He called, seeing where the teen had wandered off to the child and told him to leave it alone.  
      The teenager had been trained to not react to hearing someone else in his head. It could tip someone off if he were on a mission. Instead, he nonchalantly retracted his hand, walking back to his place. The baby started crying again at the loss. Attempting to sooth it without stepping out of line, the teenager- John- used his telepathy to sing to the child. It began to quiet again, eventually giggling a bit. He smiled over at it, but then the man with the accent gave him a warning look, and he stopped. The four left to meet with more of Hydra’s scientists and higher-ups, and the child was left behind.  
      Eventually, it was decided that there would be an entire company- a subsidiary of Shield- that would be the only ones with the knowledge of the species. No one knew about this company, aside from a select few in Shield, the ones on Hydra's side. There would also be a place- a lab, called the Citadel- where the members of the other species would be taken, experimented on, trained. They couldn’t kill, but Hydra found a way. Modified them. The child was the first survivor. The teenager that the men had brought in was the first one that the rest of the company- now called Ultra- knew about.  
      Hydra kept the child- their special weapon- top secret. They knew that they had succeeded. This child was going to be one of the best weapons they had ever made. She might even rival her father one day.  
      Then Hydra and Ultra lost her. When the girl was nearly fifteen, a group of homosuperiors had come and broke her out of her cell in the Citadel. After being asked what her name was, she picked one out- Charlotte, like that lady that had used to be in the cell next to her. The lady, the first Charlotte, had given the child a doll that she had been holding when she was taken to the Citadel and that they hadn’t bothered to take. She thought that the child would get more comfort out of the thing than she would.  
      When Charlotte was taken by the Tomorrow People, they brought her- teleported her- to their safe house. It was an old abandoned train station deep underground. A blond man, probably in his twenties, had been the first to speak to her, to be nice and lead her through the place, to tell her that this place was safe, that no one would hurt her here. As he showed her through, he asked her name. Charlotte clammed up, not sure what to say or if she should say her name. The man saw this, and didn’t question it any further.  
      “It’s okay, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he said. Turning to a woman with a medical kit, he sat Charlotte down by her and asked the woman to get her some normal clothes so that Charlotte could change out of her thin gown that had been her clothing ever since she could remember. As he walked away, he turned back to Charlotte once more and said, “I’m John, by the way,” before he walked off with other business to attend to in the wake of their rescue attempt.


	2. What Was Once Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky learns the truth about some of Hydra's experiments.

After Steve recovered from the fight with the Winter Soldier (not Bucky, he wasn’t Bucky) and falling into the Potomac, he and Sam sat out to go find Bucky, or what he was now. It was actually Bucky that came to them. He showed up at Steve’s motel door one day. They were in Minnesota, the last place that the man from the bridge and the man with the wings had been looking for him.

In eight months’ time, Bucky began to be more like himself. Maybe not the Bucky he used to be, but what he was now. He still had a lot of programming he needed to shake, but something that had been so deeply ingrained wasn’t going to go away that easily. Sometimes, when Bucky would hear certain words or if he was tapped just right, he would end up immediately kneeling, going limp, shaking slightly. Other times, he would be trying to kill Steve again. At this point, it doesn’t happen often, what with the team watching themselves, trying not to trigger him, and the therapy. Still, Steve felt his heart clench every time it happened and mentally berated himself. He asked himself why he didn’t do something sooner, why he didn’t look for Bucky harder.  
* 

Recently, the Avengers (and co.) had started helping what was left of Shield by going after Hydra bases. At the moment, Steve and Sam were walking as quietly as they could through (what appeared to be) an abandoned Hydra safe house. They had been told that the base had suddenly stopped receiving contact, and Shield had assumed that it had been deserted quickly and there may be important documents left. Guns at the ready, they crept down a long hallway towards the only door in sight, which was closed tightly.  


Approaching the room, they found the door locked, but it was quickly solved with one of their high-tech tools that Shield had manufactured. Stepping into the room, they found several bodies laid out of the floor. Sam and Steve covered their noses, the smell of decaying bodies hitting them. The corpses had their hands were over their heads, like they were trying to protect themselves. Checking the place, Steve and Sam decided it was safe, and the only other people in the base were dead.  


After they called in that the place was safe, they quickly started to gather up any files that they found useful. The sooner they could get out of here and away from the bodies, the better. Steve still took special care to scan over what he picked up, looking for any clues about Bucky. Steve was just going through a file on some poor, captured mutant when he heard Sam call his name out shakily. Walking over to where the other man stood, Steve looked over Sam’s shoulder, where he saw that Sam was reading someone’s file. There was a little girl’s picture in it, and she couldn’t have even been into her teens by the looks of the picture, even though her eyes looked tortured. Steve felt for the girl, just like with anyone who had been in Hydra’s clutches- his mind flashes to Bucky- but he didn’t realize what had been so special about this one.  


That is, until he started reading.  


Most of it was redacted, but he got the gist of things. He read about the Winter Soldier’s time with another agent. He read about the project to make a new, younger soldier. Hoping it would have the effects of the serum. If Steve felt for the kid before, his heart ached for them now.  


Then he realized.  


The project. The Winter Soldier. The girl.  


This kid was the Winter Soldier’s _daughter _.__  


He wasn’t sure if he could even use that word in this case. He doubted it was something Bucky even knew about, and was definitely not something he consented to. Steve had to take a moment, turning away from Sam and the file and the face of the little girl that he felt accusing him. Of not saving Bucky- her father, whether either of them knew it or not, which is also why she’s stuck in a place that can cause such a look in someone so young’s eyes.  


Steve rubbed a hand over his eyes, a wave of guilt, fear, and anger rushing over him. How could someone do what Hydra did? How could someone be so twisted that they could do what they did to Bucky, to a kid, to who knows how many people. He resisted the urge to hit something, to fight, anything to get the ball of emotions in his chest out.  
Sam sat the file down, eyes wide after having finished reading the file. It was then that the rest of the Shield team came in. Making a quick decision, Steve grabbed the little girl’s file and stuck it in his bag. Shield made quick work of taking care of the bodies and gathering any and all evidence, and they were out of there soon.  
* 

Steve and Sam headed back to Sam’s place, having taken their suits off at the Avengers tower during the mission debrief, and had a bag of Chinese takeout they walked in the door, greeted with the sight of Bucky sitting on the couch. The brunette had already turned to them when he heard someone pulling up, and settled back into the couch as he saw it was just Steve and Sam. Bucky almost smiled in greeting. It was small, but Steve could see it, and smiled in return, heart fluttering to see a smile on his face again.  


“How’d it go?” Bucky asked.  


The file in Steve’s bag suddenly seemed much heavier.  


Pushing it out of his mind, he kept his emotions off his face. “Pretty boring, really. Nothing happened. No one even there,” he replied. Bucky didn’t say anything, but by the look on his face he must have sensed that something was off.  


“And I was looking for some action. Wanna try out these new wings already,” Sam joked, filling the silence, picking up a box of takeout and flopping down on an armchair.  


Steve followed suit soon after, hoping Bucky wouldn’t ask questions. He didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t that he wanted to hide anything from his friend, wouldn’t ever want to, but he was worried this was only going to hurt Bucky. He decided that he would look into it some more, maybe talk to Sam or Nat before he brought it up with Bucky.  
* 

The next day, he asked Natasha over while Bucky went for a run and sat her and Sam down around Sam’s coffee table for the talk.  


Steve tossed the file down in between them. Natasha looked over to Sam and then to Steve before glancing warily back down to the file. Picking it up, she quickly went over it. When she was done, even she looked slightly rattled.  


“Wow,” she stated, “I know I probably shouldn’t be surprised, but… Have you told Bucky?”  


Steve rubbed his hands over his face. “I didn’t know if I should. Or I didn’t know how. I just- I don’t know what to do.”  


Natasha graced him with her best ‘what the hell are you thinking’ face. “You can’t just hide something like this.”  


“She’s right. We can’t keep things from him. We aren’t like that,” Sam agreed.  


“Plus, we never know when it could come back to bite him in the ass,” Nat added.  


Steve just nodded, looking at the floor. “So how do we go about breaking this to him?” He asked, looking to his friends for guidance.  


Before they got a chance to answer, Bucky walked in. He grabbed a water bottle and downed it in one go before finally looking to them, even though Steve had no doubt that Bucky had probably already known how many people were in the house and who.  


“I guess we’ll have to figure that part out on the go,” Sam deadpanned.  


“Figure what out?” Bucky asked as he moved to toe off his sneakers, putting them against the wall like Sam liked them.  


When none of them could come up with a good answer in a few seconds, Bucky’s attention moved to the file with the octopus stamped on it. His face took on a blank, determined countenance. He realized what that stamp meant. He went to pick it up, but Steve placed a hand on it first, leaving Bucky hunched over and face-to-face with Steve.  


“I don’t think you want to see that,” Steve said at Bucky’s look.  


Bucky clenched his jaw. First there’s this random file, and no one will tell him what’s going on. His arm whirred like he was getting ready for a fight before Sam called his name.  


“Bucky,” he called out, “There’s some news we just found out. It’s about when you were with Hydra. We were just talking about how we should break it to you.”  


Looking over to Sam, Bucky finally righted, though his face was still as determined as he looked in the middle of a fight. “What about it?”  


Natasha pulled out the picture of the little girl from the file. “Do you recognize this girl?”  


Bucky thought, but couldn’t pull out any substantial memory. Images flashed by, a little kid, a white room, training. He couldn’t put anything with the face for sure, but there was something about this kid…  


He looked to Natasha, a sick feeling in his gut that he knew what was coming, but unable to form the words to ask if he was right.  


“Biologically, she’s yours,” Steve told him hesitantly, worried of how Bucky would react.  


A flash of emotion crossed his face. Fear, anger, guilt almost. Then he went blank. His eyes, his face, even his voice sounded dead when he asked to see the file.  


“Bucky, are you sure-” Steve started to ask before Bucky’s cold glance turned to him and he stopped. Finally, Natasha picked up the file from under Steve, handing it over.  


With nothing further, Bucky turned on his heel, retreating into what had become his bedroom. He locked himself in there for the rest of the night, pouring over every fact, every statement. This was… his. But she wasn’t really.  


This kid was just one more thing that Hydra had taken from him.  


Eventually, as much as he wanted to burn the file and Hydra and everything around him, he carefully stuck the file into his bag before taking off. He passed Steve and Sam and Nat, who were still there and now watching reruns of some old show on the TV, and they called out his name. Bucky didn’t hear them though. One word kept beating through his mind as he ran, ran through the streets, ran down alleys, kept running until hidden memories of the labs and the missions and the doctors and little kids had faded from his mind and he leaned against a wall of some random building on some random street.

_Daughter._

_Daughter _.__

_Daughter _.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine. In this story Steve, Bucky, and Sam live together at Sam's house now, with Nat coming and going as she pleases. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
